Resort 1
Most of you know Eden Riegel as the beloved Sheila on Harpers Falls; in this story, called Resort, the talented Ms. Riegel plays Sarah Jo McArthur, the manager of a Walt Disney World resort called the Futura. Enjoy this series. The morning sun rose over Orlando, Florida. While Aaron Atherton was asleep in one bed, Jennifer Atherton was awake. Aidan was still sleepipng, cuddled up to his favorite teddy bear. Jennifer was showering and she was on her way to visit her best friend, Sarah Jo McArthur. A few minutes later, Jennifer was ready to go. She walked down the staircase, and within a few minutes Jennifer watched her friend, Sarah Jo, who was at the main desk, talking on the phone to Mrs. Slansky, a troublesome guest who gave new meaning to nitpicky! "Look, Mrs. Slansky," Sarah Jo said archly, "I've already said that you will be getting the weather reports from the concierge. What else can I do?" Sarah Jo listened in a very baleful manner, "Look, Mrs. Slansky," she protested, "I'll talk to you in a while. I have someone at the desk." Sarah Jo hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, Jenn," she smiled, "I was trying to keep my guest happy." "Just like it was back at Elixir," Jennifer said, sadly, "sometimes, I really miss those days." "Are you ready to talk?" Sarah Jo asked. "I should," she said, "over a nice cup of your famous coffee?" "Right away," Sarah Jo said, "let me talk to Joan, and she will watch the desk." Joan Ferguson, Sarah's second-in-command, came to the desk. "Joan, I would love to have you meet Jennifer Atherton, my best friend," Sarah said, "Jenn, this is Joan Ferguson, my second in command." Joan nodded, "Nice to meet you, Jennifer," she said. "I'll handle that dreadful Mrs. Slansky if needed." "Thanks," Sarah Jo smiled, "come on, Jenn, breakfast awaits you." Sarah Jo took Jenn to the Spinning Saturn restaurant. One of the Futura's best known restaurants. "Anything she wants," Sarah Jo said to the waiter, "she's my best friend." The waiter nodded, "Absolutely, Ms. McArthur." Jennifer was ready for a good meal, "Thanks, Sar," she said. The Spinning Saturn was a buffet style restaurant, and that was good enough for Jennifer. "Where's Aidan?" Sarah Jo said. "Still asleep," Jenn said, "Aaron and I are going to take him to the Magic Kingdom." "What is going on?" Sarah Jo asked. "Plenty," she said, "Aaron sold our half of the Restaurant to his friend, Rusty Brown." "Why did he do that?" Sarah Jo asked. "Blackmail," Jennifer said, "Rusty and Aaron were caught on our bed." Sarah Jo was shocked, "I am sorry, Jenn," she said, hugging her, "that is pretty rotten." "It's fine," Jennifer said softly, "I'll go get Aidan." "OK," she said. Jennifer and Sarah Jo walked over to the room and met with Aidan. They, along with Aaron, took him to the Magic Kingdom. He had a blast. Jenn and Sarah Jo were pleased. The two of them talked most of the day, and pretty much ignored Aaron. Later on that afternoon, Sarah Jo walked in the lobby. Jennifer and Aidan were at the swimming pool. She saw Aaron talking on the cell phone to someone. "Look Rusty," he said, "I'm in the process of breaking things off with her. She will give me the divorce, and here in Florida, I can retain half of what I have left." Sarah Jo looked angry, I'll fix him! she thought. With that, she stormed off towards the swimming pool, ready to tell her best friend about Aaron's latest deceit. (camera fades to black) Category:Resort